solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Sanguimin
:Quiet, quiet not now I'm reading... unless... you have something for me to see? Oh yes very interesting... Where did you find this? Show me, lead the way. Yes I mean now! The Sanguimin (Pronounced San-guhwe-min), sometimes know as the Sanguim or more colloquially as the Inkbloods, are a race of slime-like humanoids found in the continents of Solcu, with the exception of Sudrovia and Tartarion. Biology Inkbloods usually stand roughly four feet high and wrap themselves so completely in cloth, leather or armor that the only visible part of them is the single large eye that takes up much of their face, and the smaller stalks of tendrils that poke up, or through, the cloth that cover them from the back of their heads to their rears, which tapers off into their short tails. Due to being boneless, they can squeeze through any space their eye can fit through, eventually. These creatures bodies contain no bones and the few internal structures they possess only loosely pass for organs. Their bodies are round and possess little to no 'neck'. Sanguimin hands have three fingers and two thumbs (one on each side of the hand), their legs and feet are generally short, flat, and stumpy like those of a rhino or hippo. The color of their flesh varies but is generally a deep black, as is their blood. The sclera of their eye can be white, grey, or black, and the color of the iris ranges the full spectrum of color. Cold climates pose unique challenges to their slime-like physiology but they have developed a magic spell that allows them to imbue stones with heat and light without flame, and will often swallow these stones during journeys through cold climates, or use them to read by. Simply put, Inkbloods are relatively easy to harm and incapacitate, but exceedingly difficult to actually kill. So long as the tough, leathery sac that contains most of the eye and the tissues that serve as their brain is intact a Sanguimin can regenerate if left alone for long enough with sufficient food or water. Nutrition They need to eat relatively often, but have no sense of taste and can digest nearly anything. They do however, need to hydrate as without it their bodies harden and they slip into a sort of stasis until adequately hydrated once more. There does not appear to be any limit to the time they can endure as there are rumours of Sanguimin being pulled from desert ruins and sand dunes, being rehydrated, and awakening none the worse for the wear. Memory Perhaps the most unusual trait is that after reading any kind of record (provided they understand the language it's written in), the Inkbloods can ingest this record and solidify their memory so that it is permanent and exact to the last detail. Their memory is otherwise average, but will often keep journals and periodically consume them in order to attain what is functionally, perfect memory. Senses They have no sense of temperature, and appear unharmed by extreme temperatures in the traditional sense, but their sight, and touch is very accurate. A puzzling trait, often attributed to the tendrils that cover the back of their bodies, is that Sanguim have a general awareness of all space roughly eight feet around them, and can occasionally appear startled or distracted in busy areas. Hearing is more complicated, Inkbloods will hear with perfect clarity anything said within roughly twelve feet of them, from there to roughly thirty feet away sound gradually degrades in quality, past that they can sense sound, but only in the vaguest sense, they cannot tell what is being said or in what tone, only what direction it is coming from. Mentality Despite their somewhat alien appearance Sanguimin are generally friendly individuals. They have no nation of their own and travel across the world, reading and studying anything they come across, due to their tremendous love of knowledge, but in particular, of the written word. Sanguimin, due to their long lifespans, will occasionally 'set up shop' in a location, offering the services of their perfect memory to work as archivists, copy existing texts, preserve decaying works, aid in archaeological endeavours, translate other languages, and serve as legal aides or librarians and the like. They may also remain in a location to observe, record, and chronicle important events, and will sometimes just trail after people they find interesting and write down what they do. This has led to the tragic maiming of many an Inkblood as they unknowingly violate privacy or stumble into conspiracies or grand adventures. They are terrible in melee combat, but have a minor affinity for magic and are particularly fond of spells that attack the mind or senses that they do not possess, casting spells in large areas without harming themselves while their foes suffer the effects of phantom flames or ice without true injury, babble in tongues unable to coordinate, suddenly find themselves insulting each other, blurting random trivia, or their deepest secrets. They can sometimes appear self-centred and are usually very quiet (unless recounting something interesting they've read, in which case, good luck getting them to shut up). Despite travelling alone, they will often seek out a companion to listen to or observe. Reproduction Sanguimin are genderless, though occasionally their personalities will exhibit traits identified with one gender or another, the vast majority do not demonstrate an inclination to any sort of genders. The species reproduces by mingling a mix of slime from the bodies of any number of donors in a stable container. The more donors the more the 'offspring' will differ from the original(s) in personality, ''knowledge ''(not memory) and other traits. After three months of 'brewing' the new Inkblood is physically adult and left to its own devices. Nations * Goblin Empire: Before the fall of the Empire, the Sanguimin of Jebrak were mostly enslaved, for their capability to memorize text. * Republic of Jebrak: With the fall of the empire most of the Sanguimin were freed from slavery. While they still hold some resentment they are happy to work for the Order of Peyloros as chroniclers, teachers, archivists and librarians, and some are even rumoured to be members of the order. * Windland: Sanguimin also enjoy service at the Universität die Magie in Sturmstadt in the employ of the Wind Elves as librarians, archivists and the chroniclers in exchange for access to their magical knowledge and records. Category:Race Category:Bestiary Category:Organisms Category:Fungi Category:Atramentus Category:Sanguimin